Too Little Too Late
by psychoemokid
Summary: Harry is tired of his and Draco's relationship so he leaves. Will Draco get him back? oneshot.dmhp.slash.slight hpcd
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this fic is my friend's she asked me to put it up for her. Those of you who are reading my story, Black Tears, i am having some issues. We bought a new computer and my story is saved on a floppy...and this new computer doesnt take floppys. So it'll take me a few days but Black Tears will go up soon.

Disclaimer: (This one shot is fictional and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.)

It would be different this time. I'm not going to be hurt again. He's done this too many times already and every time I take him back. God, I must be weak.

I strutted into the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin table. He was sitting amongst Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini, but that was the farthest thing from my mind. He looked up at me and then stood up from his seat. I stopped in front of him and breathed heavily.

"What do you want, Potter?" He demanded.

"Find a new fuck toy. I'm done," I said and turned and left.

He didn't follow me as I left the Great Hall. So that's what I meant to him all along. I was good for a good few fucks, but other than that I was nothing to him. That was just fine with me.

For weeks, I ignored him when he tried to get me alone. He wasn't worth my time any more. I was walking to Charms the one day when I was pulled into an empty classroom. He was watching me as he locked the door behind himself.

"What do you want?" I ordered.

"What the hell were you doing in the Great Hall that day?"

"Telling you the fucking truth. I'm done being your toy. You don't love me and that's the fucking ending point."

"Who the fuck said I don't love you?"

"Draco, it's blatantly obvious. You treat me like shit until you come to my bed and fuck me."

"You never complained about it before. This has gone on for two years without complaint and now your bitching?"

"It didn't bother me before because I thought you would finally come to love me. Obviously, that didn't happen. I won't let you hurt me again. You're with me one day and then you say you're not coming back anymore. Make up your fucking mind already."

"Fine. You want me gone, try to find a replacement. Find another one who can fuck you like I do."

"I will. Now let me the fuck out of here."

Draco stepped aside and let me pass. He thought I would come back to him because I wouldn't find another one like him? How stupid was he? I walked off to Charms deciding that he wasn't worth getting upset over.

For the next couple of weeks, I started seeing Cedric. I know he was with Cho, but he was gentle and said he loved me. I think Draco knows because every time I pass him the halls, he looks at me with pain in his eyes. That's too fucking bad. I'm not going to be hurt again.

Yet again when I was walking to Charms, I was pulled into a classroom. The door locked and Draco was staring at me with tear stained cheeks. I looked away because as much as I was upset with him, I couldn't bare to see him hurt. He crossed to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Why are you doing this?" He murmured through his tears.

"Because you don't love me. You used me when it suited you and I've had enough."

"Harry, I love you. Give me another chance to show you I care."

"No. I've given you plenty of chances, two years worth, actually. Now I just won't put myself through the hurt again."

I left without a backwards glance. Cedric died in Fourth year, which made me cry. He had loved me even though he continued seeing Cho. He had confessed to me that if we survived the tournament, he would dump her and be my boyfriend. Somehow I think that probably would have ended like Draco and I had.

Fifth year was nothing fabulous, except that Draco started to sleep around with everyone. I wasn't surprised because I knew he couldn't just have one person. He had to have them all. Thankfully, I avoided his bed quite well.

Sixth year, though, I couldn't stand being alone. Everywhere I turned there were couples. Not to mention, Voldemort was the topic on everyone's mind. Deciding to escape my loneliness, I solicited the company of Oliver Wood.

Oliver was sweet and loving too, but Draco was constantly popping up into my head. Finally, I had to break it off with Oliver. I wasn't really using him, but I just couldn't be with him. So, of course, I sought out Draco without any real intent.

I found him with the help of the Marauder's Map that Fred and George had given me. I hurried up to the Astronomy Tower and found him sitting on the window ledge. He turned when I entered and smiled weakly. I stepped over to him and enveloped him into a hug.

"I'm so miserable without you," Draco murmured into my shoulder.

"Why? You have all your other bed partners. You don't need me."

"I do need you and they mean nothing to me because I love you so much.

Draco looked into my eyes and slammed his lips against mine. I kissed back just as fiercely and stripped off his robes. He pushed me back against the wall and ripped my robes from my body. Continuing to kiss passionately, Draco grabbed the backs of my knees and wrapped them around his waist.

"I love you so much," He whispered across my lips as he slammed into me.

I cried out in abandon and worked my body against his. I groaned as Draco pushed into me harder causing my flesh to tear. The sweat from his body was sweet against my tongue as I licked it from his shoulders. With several more thrusts against my spot, I finally cried out his name with utter pleasure.

"Oh, gods. I love you so much, Draco."

Draco placed a soothing kiss against my swollen lips as he lowered my legs to the floor. I kissed him deeply and ran my hands along the expanse of his chest. He pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes. I shivered under his look and felt how cold the stone of the wall was.

"Be my boyfriend," He demanded.

"Draco, I…"  
"Be my boyfriend or I swear I will kill all the others who try to touch you."

I looked right at him and knew he was serious. He loved me. At long fucking last he loved me and wasn't going to fuck up this time. I wrapped my arm around him and stroked his growing hard-on.

"If you want me so badly," I whispered huskily.

"Goddamn it Harry. I fucking love you so much and I promise I'll keep you here all night if I have to prove it to you."

"Then I just might need a little more convincing," I said playfully as he plunged into me again.

"Then take me whole. Take me for my mistakes and my love. Now say it," He said hitting my spot particularly hard.

"Oh, gods, Draco! I'll be your boyfriend. I'll be yours!"

Fin

A/N: Please review, for my friends sake. puppy dog eyes


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm am sooooo sorry. I beg for your forgiveness and should be flamed to death for taking so long to update. It's just that my computer went crazy and deleted a bunch of files right before I was about to upload the chapter. And then it wouldn't stay on for longer than five minutes. -.-' I promise to get the next chapter up SO much faster.

Harry glanced around at what would be his home for the rest of the summer. It was simple and in a hard to find hotel in Knockturn Alley. Looking around at the dirty room, Harry racked his brains for a cleaning spell.

Eventually he settled on one he had heard Mrs. Weasley use. Harry gave a small nod when the room took on a clean look. He took his trunk and placed it at the edge of his bed, returning it to normal size, before he fell onto the bed and into a dreamless sleep.



Harry sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. Looking around, Harry froze. It took a few seconds for the previous days events to come back. When they did, Harry's heart tightened with fury.

Glaring at the wall, Harry took a few moments to control his anger. Harry grabbed some clothes and toiletries before heading to the bathroom. Half an hour later Harry exited the bathroom, Harry wet and clothed in baggy pants and an equally baggy shirt.

Harry caught sight of himself in the mirror and cringed in distate, he would have to shop for new clothes today. He walked over to his trunk and pulled on a robe, his money pouch, and his gringotts key.

Harry left the room and walked down a flight of stairs and into an empty bar. He left the building and entered the already crowded streets of Knocturn Alley.

Harry navigated his way to Gringotts fairly easily and walked into the bank and up to a free goblin. The goblin looked up and spoke in his rough voice,

"Mr. Potter. We've been expecting you. The Chief would like to speak to you about Mr. Black's will. Follow me."

Harry followed the goblin, wondering what the Chief would want to speak to him about. The goblin stopped before enormous yet elegant carved doors.

"Thank you." Harry said with a small nod, catching the surprised look on the goblin's face.

Harry entered the room and was met with a comfy room, done in elegant tones of gold. The chief stood,

"Mr. Potter."

Harry vaguely remembered Mr. Binns going on about the importance of the Chief in goblin society and the respect that should be shown. Harry bowed and said in a humble voice,

"It is an honor to meet you."

The goblin nodded and gave a small smile.

"Sit, Mr. Potter." He said waving to a chair in front of his desk. Harry complied with a small smile.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. I am Grounich Siebenclaws. I have asked you here because there are some papers I need you to sign, since Mr. Black left you as his only heir."

He handed Harry a stack of papers.

"The first is to confirm that you are Harry James Potter and that you are aware of everything Mr. Black has left you. The second states that you accept everything Mr. Black has left you."

Harry scanned the documents as the Chief Grounich explained and began to sign the papers.

"The third is optional. It is incase you wish to connect this one with all of your other vaults."

Harry froze in the middle of signing the second document and looked up,

"Vaults? I only have one vault, the Potter vault, right?"

Chief Grounich gave Harry an odd look,

"Did no one ever tell you, you have five vaults?"

Harry tensed with anger,

"No, no one ever told me that."

"The Potter vault is obvious, the Potters were descendants of Godric Gryffindor so you have the Gryffindor vault as well, then there's the Evans vault-"

"Evans? My mother was a muggle-born, why would she have a vault other than the Potter vault?"

Chief Grounich's face scrunch up in confusion, a truly hideous sight.

"Didn't Dumbledore ever tell you? Lily Evans wasn't a muggle, she was a pureblood."

"No, Dumbledore never told me that." Harry said, eyes narrowing in fury.

"Well, your mother was a pureblood adopted by a squib branch of the family when her parents died. Which leads to the next two vaults. The Evans were descendants of Merlin and Slytherin. You have their vaults as well."

Harry breathed deep to calm his self and finished his signature on the second document, which disappeared immediately along with the first one.

"So Mr. Potter, I assume that since you never knew about these vaults, that you never signed any papers allowing Dumbledore to use them freely or to set up accounts for a Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger with each receiving a hundred gold montly?"

Harry's jaw clenched, "No, I didn't."

Grounich's face contorted in anger and he began to yell in a different, rougher, language. After a few moments he calmed down and spoke in English again,

"Albus Dumbledore has just committed serious crimes and will be punished. But first I have a document that might interest you."

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded for the goblin to continue.

"Since Dumbledore has been a bad guardian and has taken advantage of his position, you are now elgible to a document that will emancipate you from Dumbledore and legally make you an adult in the wizarding world. Would you be interested?"

Harry smiled, "I am very interested."

Another document appeared in front of Harry. He scanned it quickly before signing it. The paper glowed bright blue for a second before disappearing.

"Mr. Potter you will now be able to use magic outside of school and shall be considered an adult in the wizarding world. Also, I am sorry for the misfortune here with Dumbedore but I swear that anything and everything Dumbledore took shall be restored."

Harry nodded and looked down at the last document, the one that would connect all of his vaults. With only a seconds pause, Harry signed the document and saw it glow red before it disappeared as the others had.

Grounich reached into his desk and pulled out a long box and placed it in front of Harry. He opened it and revealed six beautiful rings.

"These rings show that you are the heir to all of these bloodlines."

As Harry put on the rings, each one magically fitting itself to his fingers, he asked something he had been wondering,

"Chief Grounich, what is my status in the wizarding world."

"With everything restored, you are the second richest in the wizarding world. You are right before the Malfoy family. Now here is a spell that will transfigure all the rings together into one which will show the crest of the most prominent bloodline, in your case Potter."

Grounich handed Harry a paper with two words written on it. He assumed the second was the counter charm.

"Solarium." Harry said as he waved his wand over the rings on his left hand. In the blink of an eye, all the rings became one on his middle finger with the Potter crest on it.

"Chief Grounich, I was wondering if you had anything equivalent to the muggle credit card?"

"We do. Your ring actually works as such. Most stores will have a device that will scan the ring and have the money instantly transferred, but we advise that it only be used in desperate or expensive cases."

Harry nodded, glancing down at his ring.

"I believe our meeting is finished." Grounich said.

Harry stood and bowed, "Thank you, Chief Grounich. This has been an enlightening evening."

Grounich nodded, "Till next time, Mr. Potter."

Harry left the room and was greeted by another goblin waiting for him outside.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Tralon and I'm to take you to your vaults."



Harry walked out of Gringotts, blinking at the bright light, his money pouch heavy with galleons and muggle pounds. With only a seconds pause Harry went to a trunk store.

He walked around gazing at the various trunks when he found one. It was black with elegant silver designs all over. It had four locks, that reminded him of Mad Eye Moody's trunk.

"Lovely trunk. Has several built in protection and privacy spells. Four compartments with plenty of space. Unfortuneatly, this trunk refuses to be bought. It seems to be waiting for a certain master." Said an aged voice behind Harry.

He glanced briefly over his shoulder at the old man, he was balding and had blue eyes, much like Olivanders. Harry looked at the trunk again and reached out a hand. His hand hovered above the trunk for a few seconds before he let his hand drop onto it's surface.

For a few seconds the trunk vibrated, then it stilled.

"Well, I'll be damned." The old man behind him whispered. "Well, it appears that the trunk has finally chosen it's owner."

"How much?" Harry asked without taking his eyes off the trunk.

"Hmm, about 65 galleons and 7 sickles."

Harry handed him 70 galleons and said, "Have it delivered to this address."

Harry took out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen and wrote down the hotel address.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter." The old man said, bowing as Harry left the store. Harry walked through the crowds, making sure to keep his hair over his scar, and out into muggle London.

Walking around, Harry found a store called Darkside Clothing and entered. A girl with a bright pink Mohawk came up to him and said,

"May I help you?"

Harry looked at this girl, who had several piercings on her ears and one on her nose and eyebrow, before smirking.

"It seems that I have a lot of money and I'm in need of a new wardrobe, yet no idea of what to buy. Can you help?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled as she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the store.



It was an hour and 45 minutes later that Harry left the store, arms laden with bags, very few muggle pounds, and a new muggle friend, Sofia. He through his old clothes in a trash can, since Sofia had let him wear an outfit out.

After making him try on more than half the store, women's and men's, she had invited him to a party that was happening the next day. She told him to meet her at the store after her shift ended.

Harry walked down the streets, smiling slightly, and into the Leaky Cauldron. Once in there, Harry shrunk his bags and placed them in his pocket. He still had shopping to do.

He strut over to Madam Malkins and entered the store. He went straight up to a young girl working there and in a pureblood voice he spoke,

"I need 5 new school robes, 4 dress robes, one must be black and another emerald to match my eyes, and 7 casual robes, of any color."

The girl nodded frantically, writing it down on a piece of parchment.

"If you would please stand on the stool, I'll take your measurements." She said gesturing to the stool.

Harry looked over and say Draco Malfoy standing on one of them already and inwardly groaned. He had hoped he could avoid getting noticed.

He slid on the mask he had developed while waiting for Ron to fall asleep at the Black Manor. Harry walked over and stood on the stool, avoiding looking at Malfoy.

"Potter?!?!" he asked, incredously.

"Malfoy." Harry responded coolly, as a tape measurer began to measure him. He could practically feel Malfoy checking him out and the worse part was he didn't mind it at all.

"Since when do you dress like _that_?!" Malfoy said gesturing to Harry's skin tight black jeans and an equally tight emerald t-shirt with a black skull on it.

"You like Malfoy?" Harry asked running his hands down his body, smirking at the look in the Malfoy's eyes.

"So where are the Weasel and Mudblood?"

"I don't know but I hope they're in pain." Harry said, voice laced with fury.

"So, you finally found out then?"

Harry's head whipped around and he glared at Malfoy.

"You _knew_?!? Did it ever cross your mind to tell me?!"

"Would you have believed me?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head reluctantly.

"How long have you known, and how?"

"Since fourth year. Pansy, lovely girl with a talent for gossip, happen to over hear the Weasel and Mudblood talking about it. The whole school knew by the next day."

"Mr. Malfoy you are finished." The young girl said. Malfoy jumped off his stool and landed gracefully. He turned around and faced Harry.

"It seems _Harry_ that you are in need of new friends." Malfoy said holding out his hand.

Harry smirked and took Mal-Draco's hand, "It seems that you would be right, _Draco._"

Draco smiled and headed towards the door, "See you at school, Harry."

Harry stood there wondering why his name sounded so much better when Draco said until he was told he could leave. He gave the more than enough to cover the cost and wrote down his hotel address once more.

"Have it delivered here." He said before leaving.

Harry made a "quick" stop at Flourish and Blotts. When he came out his pockets were heavier with shrunken book and his pouch quite a bit lighter.

Harry walked into Knockturn Alley, gazing around, when his eyes found a magical tattoo and piercing shop. Harry smirked, one more stop wouldn't hurt.

A/N: There. I finally retyped it -.- I promise the next chapter will come out much sooner! Please review! Thanks. .


End file.
